1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycle storage devices and more specifically it relates to a retractable load support system for effectively lifting a load in a controlled manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Bicycle storage devices have been in use for years. Conventional bicycle storage devices are typically comprised of non-movable hook structure that is attached to the ceiling or a wall. One or both of the wheels are then positioned upon the non-movable hook to elevate the bicycle above the floor of a garage or other area.
The main problem with conventional bicycle storage devices is that they require the user to manually lift the bicycle which can require significant physical effort. In addition, lifting a bicycle can be difficult because of the awkward and unbalanced nature of the bicycle, particularly with the front wheel of the bicycle rotatably attached to the frame of the bicycle. A further problem with conventional bicycle storage devices is that they are not suitable for use on ceilings of extreme heights.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for effectively lifting a load in a controlled manner. Conventional bicycle storage devices do not provide for a convenient system for raising and lowering a load with respect to a storage position.
In these respects, the retractable load support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effectively lifting a load in a controlled manner.